Estigma
by Sansa.dark
Summary: [AU]Siglo XXI.Lo inevitable ocurrió, los vampiros hicieron su aparición y esperaban quedarse a vivir con los seres humanos / Una joven, acorralada por el pasado de su madre / Un sangre - pura se empieza a obsesionar con una joven de belleza sin igual, pero hay un problema, es humana / Nada bueno se avecina para Sakura - solo déjame en paz, ¿qué quieres de mí? - pregunta llorando.
1. Prefacio

_Siglo XXI_

_._

_._

_._

Hace más de una década que los humanos y los seres no-vivos, convivían juntamente y en _paz._

Un día aparecieron de la nada y se asentaron como si la ciudad les perteneciera, proclamaron y aseguraron que solo querían vivir tranquilamente por el resto de sus vidas, el líder que comandaba toda una legión de seres no-vivos, se reunió con el gobernador de Tokio. Hablaron, no se sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron reunidos en dicha sala pero finalmente, después de horas que estuvieron discutiendo diversos temas finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo, los seres humanos y lo no-vivos vivirían conjuntamente.

La noticia aun no sería publicada a el mundo entero, el líder de los no-vivos había sugerido que primero dejara que se asentaran, alegando que la noticia causaría un gran impacto a la mayoría de los humanos y que iban a haber peleas. El gobernador acepto a duras penas, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya habían llegado a un acuerdo así que se tendría que mostrar benevolente hacia sus nuevos _amigos._

El líder de los no-vivos pidió que les diera un año para que se asienten, después podría informarle a el mundo entero de su existencia. El gobernador acepto y accedió a darles varios lugares que le pertenecían al estado para que ellos formaran sus propias embajadas y reglas, también le entrego una parcela para que ahí formaran su lugar de vivienda a petición del líder, que aseguraba que era mejor que ellos vivieran alejados de los humanos hasta que ellos se acostumbren a su existencia.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, el líder desapareció del recinto y no volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Tortuosamente, el tiempo pasó y el gobernador se hallaba afligido, no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante; como se lo tomarían la población con semejante notica, ¿sería re-elegido nuevamente como gobernador?, muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más, habían llegado a un acuerdo y eso no era todo, _ellos_ no eran de este mundo, si bien; alguna vez lo fueron, ahora ellos eran extraño, bestias, seres anormales; que una vez más, la naturaleza sorprendía con su peculiar forma de hacerse saber que podía hacer de la tierra lo que quisiera, aunque no estaba seguro si esa mala broma era hecha por la madre naturaleza, sino ¿Quién podría ser el culpable de que esas aberraciones formen parte del mundo humano?, seria ese ser sobrenatural, conocido como Dios que una vez vino al mundo y dejo a su hijo para que muriera por los pecados del mundo. ¿Sería él el culpable de todo aquello?; cansado y hastiado por aquella situación, el hombre dejo de buscar a algún culpable y se rindió aceptando su calvario, de algo estaba seguro, **no** sería re-electo gobernador.

.

.

.

.

**Un año después...**

**_-. _**_Vampiros, seres sobre naturales buscan vivir entre los vivos._

_-. ¿Qué buscan ellos de nosotros?_

_-. Después de tantos siglos, ¿Por qué ahora hacen presencia de su existencia?_

Eso y más era lo que aparecían en los periódicos y televisión, incluso hasta cosas más hirientes y descomunales que no eran dignos de escuchar. Era un hecho que la noticia iba a causar revuelo, obviamente después de hacerse público peculiar noticia, algunos humanos se rehusaron en vivir en la misma ciudad que esas bestias, como vulgarmente los llamaban, es mas no querían vivir en la misma _tierra_ o planeta, como quieran llamarlo. Hubo problemas, desde que la noticia se difundió por todos lados, hubo peleas, enfrentamientos, la gente se descontrolo, **todo** era un caos. Pasaron los días, semanas; la ciudad de Tokio estaba irreconocible, lo que antes era el centro de Tokio, ahora se hallaba en ruinas, lo que alguna vez fue un sitio para admirar por sus diferentes tipos de vegetaciones y flores típicos de la región, ahora se hallaban hecho trizas.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, y ver lamentable situación, los vampiros que hasta ahora se mantuvieron alejados y tranquilos, no hicieron nada para devolverles la contra a los guerrilleros, es más, se mostraron indiferentes a la situación, y una vez más sorprendieron a todos, un día, que el líder de los vampiros se apoderó de todas las cadenas de televisión y dictamino sus intenciones con ellos y dejando en claro que al parecer ellos **no** eran las únicas _bestias._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ACTUALIDAD**

Desde la aparición de los vampiros en el mundo humano, yacían diez años. Hubieron problemas a lo largo de los años, pero finalmente se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, obviamente habían todavía humanos que no estaban contentos con su presencia, pero no pasaban a mayores, solo podían contenerse y dejar que la ira domine su interior y se consuman poco a poco por el desprecio y odio.

Por otro lado, la presencia de ellos no había sido todo gris, habían _demasiadas _personas contentos con su presencia, tanto así que los habían venerado como a **dioses, **la relación de humano – vampiro pronto se había convertido en algo irreal. Los vampiros al igual que los humanos, trabajaban en cosas comunes, habían vampiros trabajando en todo los rubros de incontables carreras que pudiesen existir, como era de esperarse su forma de trabajar, superaba a los humanos con creces, y no era noticia que los no-vivos como la gente los llamaba, que su fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia eran superiores a los de los seres humanos, pero esto, no dejo intimidar a los humanos más bien la mayoría se hallaban predispuestos a ser enseñados por ellos y está claro que, los vampiros se mostraban orgullosos de hacerlo.

Al igual que en cualquier lugar, habían vampiros de toda clase de estatus social:

· **En primer lugar** se encontraban los de sangre pura, ellos eran los más antiguos en su especie y poco comunes, debido a que su especie casi se había extinguido. Son los líderes con una fuerza sobre humana y poderes vastamente extraordinarios. Ellos no se relacionan directamente con los humanos.

· **En segundo lugar** venían los nobles, si bien podrían ser parecidos a los sangre pura, se diferenciaban en que ellos eran creaciones de los sangre pura, ellos también eran pocos comunes y su única función de ellos eran alimentar a los sangre pura, motivo por el cual fueron creados. Ellos trabajan para los sangre pura y uno que otro trabaja con los humanos pero tampoco se relacionan de manera directa con ellos.

· **En tercer lugar** se hallan los ancilla, si bien su origen es desconocido, estos vampiros son jóvenes con una disciplina y control de poder increíble, ellos sirven a los sangre pura y pelean por ellos. A diferencia de los anteriores, ellos si se relacionan con los humanos, trabajan tanto para los sangre pura como para sí mismos, se podría decir que estas especies se acostumbraron más a la presencia de los humanos. Son más _humanos_.

· **En cuarto lugar**, se hallan los renegados, estos seres son creación de vampiros que se alimentaron de humanos y lograron convertirlos, a diferencia de los demás, estos vampiros no son aceptados en el mundo de los vampiros, son una alimaña, una peste y por eso deben ser exterminados. De los pocos sobrevivientes de estos vampiros, sirven como esclavos a los sangre pura y no tienen permitido interactuar con los humanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!, espero que les haya llamado la atención la historia y pues, como verán soy nueva en esto. Hace más de un año que vengo leyendo fanfics y me llamo la atención, así que me aventure a escribir, amo el sasuxsaku por eso mi historia se basó en ellos, pero antes que nada espero sus sinceras críticas, como dije anteriormente, soy nueva así que si ven algo mal en mi historia, alguna que otra mala ortografía, por favor avisarme, no me haría mas que feliz poder recibir sus comentarios, si nada más que decir me despido. Saludos Sansa.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aquí vengo y les traigo el primer capítulo, espero y disfruten, mi historia es un poco diferente a las demás pero nada que envidiar, sinceramente no se por el momento si lo mantendré en categoría T, porque quizás más adelante tengas varias escenas fuerte y haya lemon y tal vez sadomasoquismo, así que iría a la categoría M, pero bueno eso se verá más adelante, sin nada más que decir disfruten. Saludos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Marzo, 2014 **

Me hallaba acostada en mi cama, hace rato ya que me había levantado, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de levantarme; puedo escuchar como mi madre me grita desde el primer piso y sé que no debo hacerla enojar, pesadamente me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño.

Lo primero que veo al entrar es mi reflejo en el espejo, me observo minuciosamente; ojos color verde esmeralda, una cara delgada con unos pómulos bien levantados, al levantar mi mano hacia mi frente, quito mi cerquillo de esta y puedo observar una frente bien amplia, más bien llevo cerquillo – me digo a mi misma; prosigo observándome; tengo una nariz respingada y chiquitita, debo admitir que me gusta mi nariz; el color de mi piel es blanquecina como la leche, no me agrada el color, me siento enferma en cualquier rato pudiera agarrar cáncer de piel, y rio tontamente ante tal pensamiento poco lógico, doy un suspiro y prosigo más abajo, toco mis pechos por encima de mi camisón el cual es de un color rosa pálido, siento la contextura de ellos grandes y suaves, sigo más abajo y me encuentro con mi ombligo y mi estómago plano, me toco y siento mi cintura tan delgada como de una bailarina, veo más allá y veo mis caderas, son grandes y prominentes pero sin llegar a ser algo no bueno de ver, finalmente llego a mis piernas y estas están bien dotadas, esbeltas y largas, no son unas piernas flacuchas y desproporcionadas, más bien son como las de una profesora de acupuntura pero sin llegar a parecerse a las de un hombre; examino mis pies y mis manos, son normales y delgados. Ahora me veo fijamente una vez más en el espejo, me doy la vuelta y mi grande trasero me saluda, es tan redondo y paradito, veo a mi cabeza y me encuentro con el color de mi cabello, un peculiar color rosa, agarro uno de mis hebras y siento mi mano resbalarse por esta. Doy otro suspiro y escucho nuevamente gritar a mi madre, pero la ignoro, me doy una mirada más antes de salir y me lamento ser como soy, no soy fea, nada fea y eso me molesta debo aceptar que gracias a como soy fui presa de acosos, miradas lascivas y miradas llenas de envidia y desprecio.

Me cepillo los dientes y vuelvo a mi recamara a cambiarme, escojo un vestido color verde marino con dibujos abstractos, agarro un calzón con encaje de color rojo y me visto, finalmente me pongo unas bailarinas de color celeste y voy finalmente a mi encuentro con mi madre, al bajar las escaleras escucho la extractora de jugos hacer ruido.

Mierda, otra vez ese jugo – me digo a mi misma, mientras casi con las pocas ganas que tengo hago presencia en la cocina.

Al fin se digna a aparecer doña Sakura – dice mi madre mientras se vuelca y me entrega un vaso con un líquido color verde.

No quiero ese jugo mama – le digo – no me agrada el sabor, ¿por favor? Hago un intento en vano porque ya me se la respuesta.

Pero que cosas dices Sakura, tienes que tomarte este jugo le hará bien a tu cuerpo, sabes muy bien que te conviene – termina de decir

Miro nuevamente el vaso y tengo ganas de vomitar, hacía ya una semana que me iba dando este _agradable _jugo, no me gustaba para nada el sabor y hacia un efecto negativo en mi cuerpo.

Anda que esperas, toma el jugo de una vez muchachita – se puso a mi lado y sabía que no se iba a mover.

Por favor, enserio no me gusta este jugo madre – ruego en vano ya se me la respuesta, pero rogar era algo ya común en mí.

Nada de por favor, señorita sabes muy bien que tienes que tomarlo va ser bien para tu cuerpo, y no solo para tu cuerpo también para tu salud – dictamina mirándome con esa miranda tan profunda que promete algo bueno.

Miro una vez más el vaso, y nuevamente miro a mi madre, **enserio **no me gustaba ese jugo, pero ¿tenía opción?, instantáneamente se me la respuesta, no.

¿De que esta hecho el jugo? – pregunto finalmente

Ash, Sakura no puedo creer que hagamos esto todo el tiempo – tomate el jugo o te lo hare tomar yo misma, y es una promesa – dice mientras me mira enfurruñada.

Sin embargo, no le hago caso, lo se soy muy terca, es uno de mis defectos, pero que se le va hacer.

¿Y?, vas a dignarte a escuchar a tu madre, o me tendré que obligar a dártelo a la fuerza – sentencia mirándome con esos profundos ojos chocolates.

No les respondo, solo miro ese viscoso jugo y para nada agradable sabor, que me viene torturando desde hace ya una semana.

Miro nuevamente a mi madre, y sé que ella sabe que gano, porque inmediatamente me da una sonrisa y vuelca en dirección a la heladera.

Agarro el vaso, vuelvo a mirar el viscoso líquido para finalmente tomármelo. Inmediatamente sé que van a pasar dos cosas: 1) voy a vomitar y 2) me voy a sentir mal durante todo el día.

Me levanto precipitadamente de la mesa y voy corriendo al baño de visitas, acerco y mi cabeza al retrete y vomito el _jugo._ No se cuánto tiempo estoy, hincada sobre mis rodillas, pero la sensación de indigestión es muy palpable, escucho a lo lejos los pasos de alguien y sé que es mi madre.

Sakura, mi amor ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta, mientras se asoma a la puerta y me ve en el piso.

No – digo, es lo único que se me ocurre decir, y sigo mirando el interior del retrete.

Hay Sakura, no entiendo por qué te hace mal ese jugo – me dice, y puedo escuchar en su voz molestia y ¿incertidumbre? No me importo lo que mi madre haya dicho, al menos se dio cuenta que no me sienta bien, ¿no?

Ven hijita, levántate te voy a preparar tu desayuno – termina diciendo mientras, me palpa la espalda y se va a la cocina.

Me levanto del suelo y me lavo la boca, el sabor aun así sigue en mi boca y frustrada no me queda más que ir a la cocina _nuevamente._

Al entrar me encuentro con mi madre preparando por lo que veo, una ensalada de frutas; me siento en el lugar que antes estaba y espero lo que será mi comida de ese día.

Toma hijita una rica ensalada de frutas con hartas vitaminas y enseguida te hago un zumo de naranja – termina diciendo, mientras me pone al frente mío la dichosa ensalada.

Como silenciosamente y me pongo a pensar que por ahí debió comenzar, en prepararme un zumo en vez de esa cosa asquerosa. Impotente es como me siento, al saber que por unos tres años más voy a tener que vivir este martirio. ¡ Ya no lo aguanto !.

Se acerca silenciosamente y me deja el zumo. Se sienta al frente y mío y observo que toma una taza de café. Está pensando, porque siento su mirada distante de este mundo y me dedico a examinar a mi madre; es una mujer muy hermosa, pienso, su cuerpo está bien cuidado para su edad, y acepto que su cuerpo es igual que el mío con la única diferencia, que ella tiene el cabello color café – rojizo y ojos color chocolate – caoba.

Siento su mirada posarse en la mía, creo que se dio cuenta de que la examinaba y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo.

Veo que ya terminaste de comer, bien hijita – sentencia mientras se levanta como buena madre que es, y levanta lo sucio mientras se va a lavarlo.

¿ya me puedo levantar? – pregunto, esperando lo inevitable.

No, espera un rato Saku quiero hablar contigo acerca de un tema – finaliza, mirándome desde donde esta para luego seguir haciendo lo suyo.

Suspiro pesadamente, eso de suspirar ya se está siendo costumbre en mí, y es que, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?, aceptando lo inevitable espero a que se siente nuevamente al frente mío y escupa de una vez lo que tanto me ha estado carcomiendo por dentro.

Hijita, no te lo dije antes, pero no pienses que no te tome en cuenta – dice un tanto ansiosa y veo como juega con sus manos. – desde luego que tú fuiste la primera a la que tome en cuenta, y ¿sabes qué? Llegue a una excelente conclusión. – finaliza.

No me vas a preguntar ¿Qué es? – me pregunta felizmente, animándome a que le responda

¿Qué? – pregunto toscamente, no se si se dio cuenta de mi estado actual.

Pues…! Vas hacer modelo¡ - termina diciendo y me doy cuenta que me ignoro a como me siento.

No escucho más de lo que dice, solo puedo pensar en esa palabra «modelo » retumbar en mi cabeza, y pienso que ya todo está acabado, después de todo, para eso están las madres ¿no?, para truncarte los sueños y anteponer los suyos, que lamentablemente fueron presas de padres que no aceptaban los suyos y solamente al tener ellos hijos podrían verlos cumplir a través de sus hijos, porque para eso estaban los hijos, para cumplir sus sueños frustrados.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Acá vengo y les dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia, me olvide comentarlo antes así que lo haré ahora, la historia puede ser que vaya un poco lenta y tal vez no entiendan el hilo de la historia, pero créanme es importante detallar algunas cosas para que más adelante se entienda, así que les pido paciencia que muy pronto se encontraran Sasuke y Sakura, pero no va ser como una historia de amor…no lo tengo planeado de esa forma. La historia se realizara en Tokio, Japón. Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Saludos!  
**

**IMPORTANTE: los personajes NO me pertenecen son de Mashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi autoridad.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Marzo, 2014**

Se podía observar varios imponentes edificios en aquella ciudadela, y es que, no es para nada menos. Minato, uno de los 23 barrios que poseía Tokio, era para nada menos una de los principales barrios, demostrando tener 49 embajadas, varias compañías con alto renombre mundialmente, lo vecindarios donde, vivían las personas más famosas y adineradas de todo el Japón.

En Roppongi Hills, uno de los más destacados vecindarios, por sus rascacielos, viviendas, oficinas e innumerables boutiques para poder apreciar la más alta gama de productos, ropas y tecnología de primera calidad. En este particular, barrió, es donde se habían asentado la mayoría de los vampiros para poder vivir _tranquilamente_. Más exacto, los pura sangre ocupaban la mayor parte de viviendas en espectacular barrio.

Más allá, de los imponentes rascacielos, oficinas y todo lugar de entretenimiento, a lo lejos se podía observar como una imponente mansión destacaba, todos los pinos que salvaguardaban dicha mansión, no hacían nada menos que captar la atención de cualquier citadino que estuviera en busca de atracción, y es que, tan solo poner su mirada a aquel lugar, era digno de mirar, los pinos que estaban alrededor de la mansión hacían gracias, ya que daba un toque de _misterio_ y curiosidad, algo raro de ver, pero imposible de no mirar.

La mansión de color blanco, y con grandes ventanales polarizados, añadían mucho más misterio en aquel lugar; la impresionante casa con una entrada cubierta de palmeras hacían que sea algo mágico de ver, llegando a una entrada con área verde, aun lado se podría apreciar más árboles y una entrada con una puerta de madera que daba entrada a lo que parecía ser una piscina de gran tamaño, al lado izquierdo había otro camino de tierra que conducían a la mansión, al llegar ahí se podía apreciar la imponente mansión con un toque rustico y modernidad, y lo que parecía asombrar a cada visitante que iba a ver la mansión, era que habían varias entradas, no se sabía cuál era la entrada principal, pero este hecho, no hacia menos llamativa la casa, había una entrada al medio conducido por escaleras que conducían al lado derecho de la mansión, otra entrada que estaba más allá de la anterior, tenía escaleras que guiaban al lado izquierdo y finalmente otras dos entradas más, pero estas se diferenciaban, de que eran conducidos solamente por una puerta, en la planta baja. Todo esto se podría apreciar con solo mirar por afuera, pero por dentro…era otro mundo.

¿Qué es lo que siempre miras por la ventana? – se escuchó decir a alguien

No tiene por qué importarte – respondió de mala gana.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan despreciable? – dijo molesto el hombre

Hnn…

¿solo dirás monosílabos? – más el otro decidió ignorar a este.

Sasuke -

Naruto -

Sasuke, te estoy haciendo una pregunta – dictamino el joven, al parecer se había enojado por la poca importancia del otro.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molestoso, baka? – En vez de responderle, decidió responderle con otra pregunta.

Ash, no se porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo, imbécil – sentencio, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de aquella sala.

Es fácil la respuesta, sirves a mí y siempre ha sido así. – dijo finalmente Sasuke y se volcó a mirarle con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

Borra esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara, que sabes que eso no es tan cierto – respondió Naruto tranquilamente, mientras se servía al parecer algún trago de aquella mesita

¿Qué tan cierto es? – pregunto este, y lo miraba con una ceja alzada al rubio.

Dentro de un mes es el estreno del Japón fashion – decidió ignorarlo y responderle con otra cosa.

El rubio, pudo mirar como su amigo, inmediatamente fruncía el ceño después de haberle comentado dicho evento, espero alguna respuesta, sin embargo observo atentamente como miraba a otro lado; curioso dirigió su mirada hacia donde el miraba y se encontró con el calendario, ¿Qué estaría mirando?, se preguntó el rubio, pero sencillamente sabía de antemano que él no le iba a decir y que sería mejor que el preguntara…si tan solo el cooperara.

Y, bien ¿piensas decir algo, Sasuke? – insistió

¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? – finalmente se dignó en mirar al rubio y observo su cara, esos ojos tan azules llenos de vida, a pesar de no _tenerla_.

¿Cómo era posible que algo así ocurriera?, se preguntaba el morocho, ignorando la respuesta no le importaba a decir verdad, pero fuera de joda, eso era raro y en especial en ellos, los _sin vida_

Mientras Sasuke divagaba, Naruto, hastiado ya de ser ignorado decidió hacer algo que, sabia el, se arrepentiría. Lentamente se acercó, hacia donde estaba el morocho y este aun metido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Naruto había estado a escasos centímetros de él y lo miraba fijamente.

Cuando este se dio cuenta de la cercanía del individuo, se sorprendió no haberlo visto aproximarse, asi que rápidamente, como se caracterizaba, empujo al susodicho y este de no haber sido rápido hubiera caído en la mesita que adornaba la sala.

¡¿Qué mierda haces Naruto?! - exclamo enojado Sasuke

Estas muy extraño últimamente Sasuke, dime ¿Qué te pasa? – Naruto, lo había ignorado y lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

Sasuke, que miraba atentamente a su amigo, no pudo más que contestarle y dando un suspiro enojado le respondió.

Nada Naruto, solo que últimamente me siento cansado eso es todo – finalizo.

¿cansado?, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Sasuke? – Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué su amigo le ocultaba esa información?

No es nada de qué preocuparse, eso es todo – sentencio

¿Qué no es nada?, dime Sasuke ¿hace cuánto no te alimentas?

Hnn…

¿De nuevo con eso Sasuke?, ¿voy a tener que acercarme de nuevo a ti?

¡Basta!, déjame en paz, te he dicho que no es nada, no hay porque preocuparse.

Sasuke, sabes muy bien que si no te alimentas podrías debilitarte y eso no es bueno…dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya?

Un tiempo ¿ya?, ahora déjame en paz, fuera – dijo duramente, mientras lo miraba furiosamente, él no tenía por qué meterse en su vida era su problema no el de él.

Naruto no hizo más que mirarlo fijamente, finalmente decidió levantarse, darle una última mirada a su amigo y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

¿Quieres que la llame a karin? – Naruto ya estaba en la puerta saliendo

No hace falta, Chau – dijo rudamente Sasuke, y vio cómo su amigo se marchaba.

No tenía por qué meterse en su vida, ni él ni nadie; era su problema si no se alimentaba, aunque pensándolo un poco mejor, en algo tenía razón, tenía que alimentarse antes de que se debilite. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, ¿dos?, ¿tres?, hasta cuatro meses ¿quizás?

La respuesta no la sabia, se sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero es que, estaba tan ocupado con **otro **detalle, que se le había pasado. Debería llamarla a Karin, aunque, últimamente su sangre ni la de otra le llamaba la atención y eso le sorprendió sumamente, ¿desde cuándo había cambiado arto?, otra vez la respuesta no la sabia, pero de algo si estaba seguro tenía que alimentarse y pronto.

¿Dónde te metiste zorro oloroso? – le preguntaba un joven de cabellos blanco, mientras entraba a la cocina

Estaba con Sasuke, ese baka es un apático – decía enfurruñado

Y ahora que hizo, el marginadito ¿eh? – dijo mientras iba y se sentaba al lado de Naruto.

Nada, es que es solamente un baka, una bestia un maldito bastardo – decía enojado Naruto. Como se atrevía ese maldito a tratarlo así, después de haber pasado por _todo._

Uy, creo que el zorro se enojó, más bien dime cuando es ese dichoso evento – preguntaba el peliblanco mirando la mirada azulada, que ahora estaba molesto.

El otro mes, no se exacta la fecha, ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso dejando de lado su enojo – acaso ¿quieres ir?.

Pero que preguntas son esas Naruto, ¡desde luego que sí! – contestaba ansiosamente – de tan solo imaginarme esas bellezas que estarán en la pasarela y con poca ropa..Uy, uy que rica imagen – mientras se imaginaba un monton de cosas no aptas para menores. Estaba en su mundo, el paraíso para él, sin duda iba a ir.

Nee, Suigetsu tu eres un poco depravado ¿ no es así? – decía pícaramente Naruto, tan solo ver al peliblanco era para reírse, con esa mirada perdida que prometia nada bueno, era digno para reírse.

Deja de decir burreras zorro – Suigetsu se levantó y se iba a quien sabe dónde – ya vuelvo no me esperes ¿sí? – le había dicho antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

¡Como si quisiera esperarte, cara de pez! – grito Naruto al viento, sabía que ya se había ido.

Naruto volvió a quedarse solo, y miro hacia la nada, algo le preocupaba a Sasuke, ¿pero qué? Era un hecho que no le iba a decir, a veces su gran amigo era un completo desconfiado, se guardaba para sí mismo sus cosas, y eso le frustraba, solamente quería ayudar a su amigo, pero este alejaba a todos de su lado. ¿Cuándo iba a cambiar?, rio tontamente eso era nunca, de los miles de años que vivía al lado de él, nunca vio una muestra de afecto hacia alguien, ni siquiera con **él**, ninguna muestra de humanidad era palpable en él, tan frio como el hielo, no lo entendía, ¿Cómo habrá sido en la otra vida?, se volvió a preguntar, seguro era diferente, finalizo Naruto y decidió esperar a que Sasuke le diera alguna orden.

.

.

.

Se escuchó un teléfono sonar, dos, tres, cuatro veces sonó hasta ser contestado.

¿Quién habla? – pregunto.

Sasuke, tienes que venir **ya, **te necesitamos – sentencio la otra persona por el teléfono.

Tsk, enseguida voy – termino diciendo, mientras se levanta, de lo que era un desván – Yahiko, hay algo que tengo que _decirte_.- Finalizo

Está bien, apúrate – dando por finalizada la conversación.

Sasuke volvió a mirar una vez más por la ventana, agarro sus gafas que le ayudarían a disminuir el reflejo del sol en sus ojos, asi no sentiría molestia y salió de su _**mansión.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
